Love's Intervention
by Sugar-Kisses2
Summary: Hyde/OFC... Hyde falls in love with Red's niece after the loss of her father.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know that I need to get the very beginning hammered out a bit, but please try to enjoy! Come on, Hyde gets some!  
  
Summary: (Set at the end of the summer in S5.) Hyde meets Anne Forman, Red's niece, and falls in love with her. Their love is about to turn the gang's lives upside down in more ways than one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from "That 70's show". Anne is mine, though!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Intervention~ Madonna  
  
I got to save my baby Because he makes me cry I got to make him happy I got to teach him how to fly I want to take him higher Way up, like a bird in the sky I got to calm him down now I want to save his life  
  
And I know that love will change us forever And I know that love will keep us together And I know, I know there is nothing to fear And I know that love will take us away from here  
  
Sometimes it's such a pleasure Sometimes I want to tear it all down It's easy to be lazy And hard to go away from the crowd I know the road looks lonely But that's just Satan's game And either way, my baby Will never be the same  
  
And I know that love will change us forever And I know that love will keep us together And I know, I know there is nothing to fear And I know that love will take us away from here  
  
In the blink of an eye, everything could change Say hello to your life, now you're living This is it, from now on it's a brand new day It was time to wake up from this dream I know the road looks lonely, but that's just Satan's game And either way, my baby will never be the same  
  
And I know that love will change us forever And I know that love will keep us together  
  
And I know that love will change us forever And I know that love will keep us together And I know, I know there is nothing to fear And I know that love will take us away from here XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Anne was feeling incredibly sad. She heard her bedroom door creak open, and rolling over, she saw that Hyde, dressed in baby blue pajamas, had entered the room.  
  
"Hi" he whispered, pausing at the door. "I wanted to say good night. I know you had a tough time today"  
  
She sat up and wiped her eyes, motioning for him to come closer.  
  
"I shouldn't be in here. Red will kill me."  
  
"Steven.lock the door and come here, please"  
  
Obeying her request, he moved closer, sitting down on the side of the bed that was unoccupied. "How are you doing, Anne?"  
  
"Bad. Steven, will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Anne, I know that you haven't been around Red a lot, but you do realize that he'll skin me alive if he catches me in here with you, don't you?"  
  
Anne lowered her eyes to the comforter, need flashing through her. "I really don't want to be alone right now" she whined, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay" Hyde soothed, pulling her into his arms. "I'm right here, baby."  
  
It never ceased to amaze her how Hyde could be so sweet and sympathetic considering that his own parents had run away from him: Anne relaxed in his arms, resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
Steven could feel her little body shaking as she cried. He rubbed her back and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Shh, now"  
  
"Please stay" she begged.  
  
He nodded agreement, slowly lying both of them down on the bed and pulling the covers around them. "Okay. Just remember that I'm risking Red's foot on my ass"  
  
Anne giggled and sniffed, nuzzling his chest with her face. "I know that Uncle Red's rough, but he obviously loves you"  
  
"That doesn't mean that he can't or won't smack me if he finds us in here"  
  
"He knows that I like you, Steven. Don't forget that he was right there when I kissed you"  
  
Steven remembered all too well. Nearly a week ago, Anne had come into the basement through the back door. Hyde had noticed that she was trembling and crying: the gang had turned towards her and Eric had just asked what was wrong when Red came down the stairs.  
  
"She's here, Kitty!" Red had called back upstairs.  
  
While the gang sat motionless and confused, Kitty came sailing down the stairs towards Anne: she immediately pulled her into her arms.  
  
"Dad, what's going on?" Eric had queried, standing up.  
  
Red had sighed. "Eric, your uncle Tom. That phone call you just heard was from the hospital down in Chicago.he died in a car accident"  
  
Steven looked at Anne, cradled there in Kitty Forman's arms, and knew what that meant: Anne was alone now. Her mother had died when she was five.  
  
"Come on, Anne" Kitty soothed, leading Anne towards the stairs. "We have to get you packed: we're going to Chicago for the funeral"  
  
"Anne" Steven had breathed, standing up and gazing at her. "Anne, I'm sorry."  
  
As Steven had watched, Anne had slowly broke away from her aunt and walked over to him, tears gliding down her cheeks. Reaching out, she had placed her right hand on his jaw. and kissed him. Steven had felt a shot of desire flow through his body, permeating every cell of his being.  
  
"Anne" Kitty stated calmly, pulling Anne back from Hyde. "Come on, sweetheart."  
  
Hyde had just stood there looking at Anne as she left and made her way up the stairs with Kitty.  
  
Red had shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Honestly, I will never understand you kids. Eric, Steven: get yourselves packed. We're all going down to Chicago"  
  
Hyde couldn't move, he was glued to the spot. Anne had sparked something within him that he had never felt before.  
  
"I said move!" Red had yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, he saw that" Steven joked. "I think that he was shocked: that's why he made me take this pair of pajamas"  
  
"It seemed natural at the time" Anne stated. "I thought that I was leaving Point Place forever, and I couldn't do that without letting you know how I feel about you"  
  
"Too bad that you don't know that I'm not a catch"  
  
Anne sighed, running her hand over his arm. "I don't know how Jackie could say that she needed time to decide between you and Kelso. I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a minute"  
  
"You know, I don't really care about her like that anymore. I thought that I loved her and then. I met you."  
  
Smiling, she stroked his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Steven. I think I accidentally seduced you with that kiss"  
  
"It wasn't an accident to me. I haven't been able to think about anything but that kiss ever since it happened. It was. incredible."  
  
"Steven" Anne breathed, "I hope that you won't think less of me, but. I'd like to kiss you again."  
  
He stroked her raven hair out of her eyes as she leaned up, gazing at him. Steven didn't speak, he just nodded his agreement.  
  
Anne smiled and reached out, running her index finger over his jaw. He smelled so good, like sandalwood. She brushed her lips over his, enjoying the way that he felt.  
  
Steven was dying to taste her kiss, but he remained still, trying to play it calm and cool. For some reason, it was difficult for him to stay laid back around her.  
  
Her kiss was slow and gentle at first, her lips tasting his. and then she licked the juncture of his mouth.  
  
Steven instinctually dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her close, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He moaned at her taste, his heart pounding hard in his chest.  
  
Anne pulled back after a moment, panting as she ached for him. "Steven, I need you."  
  
"I'm right here, baby" he answered.  
  
"No, I mean that I need you"  
  
He grinned, running his fingertips over her mouth. "I know, baby"  
  
Anne sighed as he rolled over her, pinning her body down with his own. Steven kissed her once more, his hands running down her body and pulling her nightgown up over her hips. When he tried to move it further, she stopped him with her hands, sheepishly shaking her head. "Too dangerous right now" Anne breathed.  
  
"Okay" Steven agreed, nodding. "Just remember that I want to see you, baby"  
  
Anne slid her hands down his chest, finding the fastening on his pajama pants and undoing it. His erect cock fell into her hands: Anne gasped in surprise at the size and weight of it. "My god, Steven" she whispered, stroking him from base to tip.  
  
Hyde closed his eyes and moaned into her shoulder: her touch felt so good. "Anne."  
  
"I love you, Steven"  
  
Gazing down at her, he smiled, then kissed her softly. "I love you, too" he replied.  
  
Anne had to stifle a low moan when she felt the head of his arousal press inside of her: he was incredibly big, so that she wasn't sure at first if she felt pain or pleasure. Steven was careful not to hurt her, kissing her and stroking her sides in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
Steven had lost his virginity at a young age, to some girl at summer camp whose name he vaguely remembered. Since then, he had been with a few girls, but it had been a few years since he had actually made love. He had never gotten to that point with Jackie, and considering her indecision regarding their relationship, that was a good thing. Anne, shit, she was warm and tight, perfect. Steven had to fight not to cry out when he was finally completely sheathed in her. It certainly wouldn't bode well if one of the others heard them.  
  
"Shit" he grunted, his lips by her right ear, "Oh, god, Anne"  
  
"Mmm, Steven." she whispered back, her arms holding him tight against her body. "You're so big"  
  
"Am I hurting you?" he asked quietly, kissing her throat.  
  
"No. move, Steven, please."  
  
He couldn't deny her: his body was clamoring for the pleasure and release that was before him. Gently, he reared his hips back, then forward, exiting and entering her in a tender rhythm. Beneath him, she released a pent up breath, her eyes shutting in bliss. Steven held her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue imitating his cock as he thrust in and out.  
  
Anne needed this: from the moment that she had met Steven, she had been in love with him. She had tried to stop herself, knowing full well that Steven had been burned in love and was vulnerable. Besides, he was her cousin Eric's friend, not exactly someone that was available to her. Yet, every night of the summer that she had spent at the Forman house, she had dreamt of him, of making love to him, until she knew that she couldn't deny her heart.  
  
Steven raised himself up a bit so that he could look down at her: she was so beautiful. He watched as her eyes opened, the moonlight glinting there in the grayish tint of her irises. Anne wore her pleasure on her face and Steven thought that she was perhaps the most gorgeous woman that he had ever laid eyes on. The fact that he was the one who was causing her to gasp and wince with bliss only heightened his own arousal.  
  
"Anne, I'm going to come" he whined lowly, unable to hold himself back for much longer.  
  
Anne held his face in her hands, her thumbs brushing over his mouth. "I want to feel you" she whispered.  
  
That was all that it took to send Steven over the edge. Lowering his face to her throat, he bit down on the junction of her shoulder and neck and grunted. His cock swelled within her, and this was enough to spark her own orgasm. They grunted in time with one another, Anne reveling in the fact that she could feel each pulse of Steven's cock as his fluid was released into her body, followed by the sensation of her inner muscles squeezing him back.  
  
Bright lights flashed behind their eyelids and it was a real task to keep from crying out: hell, it was a task to stay conscious. Steven collapsed on her, panting and trembling.  
  
Anne tried to catch her breath as she rubbed his back, her eyes closed in satiation.  
  
"Baby" Steven panted, kissing her cheek, "Baby, that was incredible."  
  
"Yes, it was" she replied, her hands keeping him close.  
  
Slowly, Steven rolled them onto their sides, keeping their connection as he moved. He was too sensitive to move yet, and frankly, he didn't want to. He kissed her, his tongue gently and sweetly caressing hers as he stroked her neck.  
  
"Ouch" Anne breathed, trying to look down at herself.  
  
"Oh, Anne. I'm sorry. I guess that I really bit you."  
  
Giggling, she kissed him once more. "Don't worry about it"  
  
Steven smiled. "Do you think that I should go back to the room I'm sharing with Forman?"  
  
Anne shook her head. "Please stay, Steven. Eric will cover for you, he's a good kid"  
  
"Yeah, you're right" Steven answered. "Besides. I don't want to leave you"  
  
"Good." she whispered, rubbing her nose against his. "You should get some sleep"  
  
"So should you."  
  
"I don't know if I can"  
  
Steven nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. "Well, give it a try, honey"  
  
As Anne lay there in his arms, she heard the deep and even breathing that signaled that he was asleep. She cuddled herself against him. Eventually, they would have to deal with Red, Kitty, Eric and everyone else in Point Place. She didn't know how the gang would feel about her being with Hyde and therefore, with them. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
She didn't sleep much that night: she got a few hours of rest while she was wrapped around Steven, but she still awoke at five in the morning. Although Anne didn't want to, she woke Steven and told him that he had better get back to the room that he was sharing with Eric. He left grudgingly, kissing her and giving her his jade ring to remind her of him. Anne wore it on her left ring finger, right where Steven had left it.  
  
Creeping down the hallway back to the room where Eric lay, Hyde entered and lied down on the guest bed that he had been given. Eric was lying on a bed across from him, and Hyde was almost asleep when he heard him speak.  
  
"Where have you been, Hyde?"  
  
"You have to ask, Forman? Don't I have that 'certain glow'?"  
  
Eric sat up in bed and stared at his friend. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
Forman shrugged. "It's kind of weird. we Forman's don't sleep much after someone passes away"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
Eric pulled his legs up to his chest. "So. You and Anne.?"  
  
"Yep: we did the deed, Forman"  
  
"Red is going to kill you both, you know that, right?"  
  
Hyde sighed. " I really love her, Forman."  
  
"Oh, man, my mom is gonna flip!"  
  
"Relax, Forman: If nothing else, I'll tell them that you didn't know, okay?" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Eric and Hyde carried boxes of Anne's belongings to the car and packed them in.  
  
Anne was tired, dressed in a gray sweater and jeans, Hyde's ring on her finger as she smoked a cigarette out in the back yard of her parent's house. Her father had left behind plenty of money for her, as well as the house, but Anne wanted to be in Point Place with the rest of her family, as well as with Steven, for the time being. She would move in to the Forman house for a while until she found an apartment of her own. Anne figured that she could go to the local college while she tried to get a handle on her life. Regardless, she couldn't live in this house all by herself.  
  
"Hey, cupcake"  
  
Anne turned around and saw Hyde smiling at her, bundled up in his jacket.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered, crushing out her cigarette on the ground with her boot. "As good as I can be"  
  
Steven reached out and stroked her cheek. "Red sent me to come and get you: he wants to get on the road as soon as possible"  
  
"That's uncle Red for you" she joked.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I hope that you don't mind, but I told Forman about us. I didn't want him freaking out sometime on the ride home" Steven paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a bad feeling that Red and Kitty will explode"  
  
"Nah" Anne stated, kicking the ground with the toe of her right boot. "Aunt Kitty will be happy. Might take Red a while to calm down, but he will"  
  
"Yeah, right after he kicks my ass" Hyde grinned. "Nice ring, by the way"  
  
"Oh, this?" Anne inquired, holding up her left hand and showing him his ring. "I got it from this guy that I'm totally in love with"  
  
Chuckling, Steven answered, "Yeah. he thinks you're bitchin', too. Come on, we better get in the Vista Cruiser"  
  
Anne nodded slow agreement and left the backyard, Steven at her side. Uncle Red had warmed up the Vista Cruiser and it was nice and toasty when they climbed in. Anne was sandwiched between Eric and Steven: she laughed when Eric's grew large when he saw Steven's ring on her finger.  
  
"Well, here we go" Kitty announced as the Vista Cruiser got on the road.  
  
"I'm hungry" Eric stated.  
  
"We'll have breakfast on the road." Kitty replied. "Your father wants to be back home before dinner"  
  
After a half hour of driving, they stopped at a truck stop off of route 90, and ordered breakfast. Anne sipped on her coffee, noticing that Steven's ring had attracted Kitty's eye from across the table. True to Anne's prediction, her aunt just smiled and winked at her. Steven and Eric were busy talking about the Star Wars movie for nearly the hundredth time as they ate their food. Uncle Red was quiet, mulling over the newspaper as he ate: Anne knew that losing her father had been hard on him. There weren't many Forman's left now, herself included.  
  
Anne tried to eat her breakfast, but she wasn't very hungry. She let Eric and Steven split what was left and she went to the washroom, followed by her aunt.  
  
"So, Anne" Kitty stated, once they were both finished and washing their hands, "I take it that you and Steven like one another"  
  
Anne smiled. "Actually, Aunt Kitty, I love him"  
  
Kitty laughed nervously. "Well, I think it's great. but your uncle Red might be a bit upset"  
  
"I don't understand why. Steven and I are in love"  
  
"Well, you see, Anne, Red and I think of Steven as our son, and since you're our niece, he might find a problem with that"  
  
Anne nodded: she knew full well that Forman men could get a bit ridiculous at times.  
  
"Now, I think it's just lovely, you two look cute together and I know that you're a smart young woman and you'll protect yourself. Just ignore your uncle if he gets in a snit"  
  
"I'll try" Anne promised.  
  
"Now, give me a hug!"  
  
Anne did as her aunt asked. Moments later, they found the men in the car out in the parking lot: Red wanted to get back on the road. Anne climbed in behind her uncle, sitting down next to Steven. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On the way home, warm from his breakfast and the heat in the car, Steven fell asleep. He ended up with his head on Anne's shoulder, his deep breathing tickling her neck. A few moments later, Eric succumbed as well: his head rested against his window. Anne closed her eyes, still incredibly tired, but also unable to sleep. It was nice to just sit there next to Steven and rest, even if she couldn't actually sleep.  
  
"Kitty" she heard Red whisper, "Are Anne and Steven.?"  
  
"Not now, Red" Kitty answered quietly.  
  
"She's Tommy's daughter, it's my job to take care of her now"  
  
"I know, Red. but you know that Steven's a good guy. What could happen?"  
  
Red grunted lowly. "Kitty."  
  
"Just drive, Red. You can talk to them about it later"  
  
Anne smiled: good old Aunt Kitty. She rested her head on top of Steven's and did her best to relax. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Love's Intervention 2

"Love's Intervention" Part 2  
  
Author: sugarkisses2  
  
Summary: Anne and Steven's adventures continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. I own no one and nothing from "That 70's Show", I only own Anne!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Steven could tell that Red was planning on talking to him: his "adoptive father" had been quiet the rest of the way home, and Steven knew full well that he had woken up somewhere outside of Milwaukee with his head on Anne's shoulder.  
  
The family had just ordered some pizza when they got home, and after they ate, the kids went downstairs to watch television. Donna joined Anne, Eric and Steven, and when Hyde sat down on his usual chair, Anne pulled another one up alongside of him and joined him.  
  
"Long drive?" Donna asked Eric.  
  
"Yeah. long drive to the big city"  
  
"How are you, Anne?" Donna inquired, looking at her.  
  
"I'm okay" Anne replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I like your ring" Donna breathed, "You know, I think that Hyde has one just like it."  
  
"Used to" Steven piped up, putting his arm around Anne's shoulder.  
  
"Wait." Donna breathed, squinting. She looked at the way that Anne leaned into Hyde's touch, the way that he held her close as if he were protecting her. "Oh.oh."  
  
"I forgot to mention" Eric stated from beside his fiancée.  
  
"Yeah, you did" the redhead agreed.  
  
Anne smiled and rested her head against Steven's shoulder.  
  
"Steven!" Kitty called down the stairs. "Could you come up here a minute?"  
  
"Great" Hyde stated lowly. "I have a feeling I'm going to get a talking."  
  
"I'll go with you" Anne offered.  
  
"No, no. Red will just yell more. I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Eric smiled at his friend, knowing all too well the danger that Hyde was facing. "God speed" he stated, watching as Hyde made his way to the stairs.  
  
"Into the fire I go."  
  
Steven found both Kitty and Red Forman standing in the kitchen: without a word, he took a seat at the table and prepared himself for the sermon that was sure to be coming from them.  
  
"Now, Steven" Kitty began, "We want you to know that we think it's very nice that you and Anne are getting along so well."  
  
"Listen, screwhead!" Red intoned, "If you do anything to upset her, I swear.!"  
  
"Red" Kitty warned, calming her husband down. "Steven, you have to understand that Anne is very vulnerable right now and that she can't handle any more heartache. Red and I are just concerned, for both of you."  
  
Red pointed at Steven. "You can date her, but you had better be serious about her! She's my niece and I don't want to have to kick your ass, got it?!"  
  
"Got it" Steven replied.  
  
"Okay, you can go back downstairs" Kitty said, smiling. "Try to get some rest."  
  
Steven nodded and got up, quickly exiting the kitchen and making his way back downstairs.  
  
"So." Eric asked, watching as Hyde took his seat once more, "that sounded like fun"  
  
"Better than I expected: I'm still in one piece, Forman."  
  
Anne giggled and rubbed his arm. "I told you that you'd be okay, Steven"  
  
"Yeah, for now" he answered. "Just give Red some time."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Jackie is going to be pissed"  
  
Eric turned towards his girlfriend as they sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, looking up at the stars. "Why? She told Hyde that she wasn't sure if she wanted him or Kelso. Hyde has a right to move on"  
  
"I know" Donna replied, "But Anne's your cousin"  
  
"So? It's not like Hyde is my brother. Besides, what would you do if I told you I had to take three months to decide if I wanted you or some other girl"  
  
Donna nodded. "When you put it like that."  
  
"Besides, Anne's cool. I know that you barely know her, but she's a lot better than Jackie, believe me"  
  
Sighing, Donna leaned back on the hood of the car. "The funny thing is that I never suspected, even when Anne kissed Hyde. I thought that she was just out of her mind with grief"  
  
"So." Eric answered, moving to lie beside his fiancée, "You thought that she kissed Hyde because she was crazy. I don't know which one of them to squeal on you first to"  
  
"Shut up" Donna joked, hitting his shoulder. "Besides, I'm pretty crazy myself."  
  
"You don't say" Eric replied. "Are you out of your mind with grief?"  
  
"Just shut-up and kiss me, Eric"  
  
"Well, when you put it like that" he replied, leaning over and kissing her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Steven was in his bed, trying his best to fall asleep. He was tired, but he kept thinking about Anne. She had kissed him just before she went upstairs for bed, and her taste had sent fire into his blood. Reaching over in bed, he turned on his clock radio: WFPP was playing a mix of slow rock ballads. Figuring that they would help him sleep, he left them on and lay his head back down on his pillow.  
  
Due to the music by his ear, he didn't hear his bedroom door creak open, and everything was dark so that he couldn't see that there was someone in the room with him.  
  
The other side of his bed dipped down from another body, and he could suddenly smell her there beside him.  
  
"Steven" Anne whispered, leaning over him. "Are you awake?"  
  
"In more ways than one" he joked back, turning towards her. "You know, this is very dangerous"  
  
Anne smiled, reaching out in the darkness and running her thumb over his lips. "I don't care"  
  
"Oooh, rebel" Steven answered, kissing her palm. "Can I see you this time, baby?"  
  
"Well, we can't exactly turn on the light."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Anne could feel Steven move: she heard a lighter being flicked, the saw that Steven was lighting a candle by his bed.  
  
"Problem solved" Hyde stated, giving her a devious grin. "It's not a lot of light, but it'll do."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him, she sat back and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, pulling the cotton over her head and bearing herself to him.  
  
Hyde sighed when he saw her body. Her skin was milky white and smooth. She had beautiful breasts, full and pink-tipped. Gathering her to him, he kissed her as his hands ran down her sides.  
  
Anne couldn't believe how wonderful he tasted. His touch was warm and inviting to her. This is where I belong, she thought, here in Steven's arms.  
  
She was taken from her thoughts as Steven took hold of her backside and roughly pulled her upward so that her body was atop his. Anne didn't have any time to ponder what he was thinking: the next thing she knew, Steven had her right breast in his mouth. He licked and sucked her nipple, grazing it with his teeth until she moaned.  
  
"Careful, baby" he admonished, pausing, "We don't want to alert the whole house"  
  
"Steven, don't tease" she answered back.  
  
Hyde winked at her and brought her left breast to his mouth, giving it the same attention that he had given the right. Anne shut her eyes in bliss and swallowed another moan: he was incredibly talented with his mouth, much better than the clumsy schoolboys that she had been with in the past.  
  
"You taste so good" he breathed, his hands on her backside.  
  
"Steven, I came here to give you something" Anne replied, slowly pulling away from him.  
  
"But baby, I'm not done."  
  
Leaning back, Anne took hold of the bottom of his white undershirt: she pulled it over his head and looked at him. Dear god, he was muscular, much stronger than he appeared when he was dressed. Anne placed kisses on his chest as she hooked her fingers in his pajama pants, smiling when she realized they were the same pair as the night before.  
  
"I thought you hated these things, Steven"  
  
He grinned softly. "Yeah, but I wanted to be as close to you as I could be, even if it was only in memory"  
  
Steven lifted his hips as she removed his pajama pants, gasping when the material snagged his sensitive cock on the way down. Anne gazed down at him and was once more amazed by his physical beauty. His cock was large and red, wet at the tip, the shaft pulsing as she looked at him.  
  
"You are so gorgeous" Anne whimpered, staring at his arousal.   
  
"Touch me" he begged, his voice low and husky.  
  
Anne didn't need him to ask twice: reaching out, she reverently wrapped her fingers around his shaft, cooing at the sensation. Steven gasped, his hips moving upward on their own.  
  
As he watched her, she lowered her head, collecting the wetness on the head with her tongue. Steven grunted, wanting her to suck him. Anne obliged him slowly, so that he felt as if he could burst by the time that she began to bob her head up and down. Her lips caressed his shaft, her tongue warming the underside.  
  
"Oh, god" Steven whined, his hands knitting in her hair. "Mmm, baby. that feels so good."  
  
Anne wanted to tell him that it tasted good, too, but she didn't dare take her mouth from him. Steven made her wish that she could suck him forever.  
  
"Baby. oh, god, yeah." Steven whined.  
  
She met his gaze with her own: the action caused him to start with a wave of pleasure. Steven watched her mouth go up and down, watched her love him in a way that no other woman had ever bothered to do.  
  
"Anne, baby." he cried, "wait. I can't hold back."  
  
For a moment, she lifted her head, locking her eyes on his and stating quietly yet forcefully, "Steven, I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you, baby"  
  
Her words were too much for him: the moment that her mouth covered him again, he exploded. Steven grabbed one of his pillows and put it over his face, using it to muffle his grunts.  
  
Anne drank him down, not pausing for a second. Steven tasted so good, and she loved the way that he spasmed in her mouth.  
  
When Steven's orgasm was finished, he removed the pillow and, gasping, he looked at her. Anne was tenderly laving him, sending aftershocks through his body.  
  
"Baby" he whispered, his voice hoarse, "Baby."  
  
Anne turned her face towards his hand when he stroked her cheek, kissing his palm. "Steven, that was yummy"  
  
"My turn" he breathed, gently bringing her back up to face him. Steven rolled over her and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips.  
  
Anne watched as he slid down her body, placing kisses on her skin, licking her nipples once more. Steven made his way down to her legs and gently spread them, nipping her hip bone.  
  
"Mmm, Steven" Anne whispered, her hands on his head.  
  
"You smell so good, baby." he stated, nuzzling her sex with his chin. "I'm going to enjoy this"  
  
Anne's hips came up off of the bed when his tongue contacted her nub, teasing her before he ran his tongue all the way through her. She felt him growl lowly: it sent vibrations through her body.  
  
Steven loved the way that she tasted. She was incredibly wet, and he couldn't resist sliding his right index finger into her, feeling her tight muscles clamp down on him. He found her most sensitive spot easily and caressed it until she was trembling.  
  
"So sweet" Steven mused. "Mmm, Anne. you're so delicious"  
  
Anne shut her eyes, her fingers digging into his scalp. Going down on him had turned her on, and she was already close to the edge.  
  
"Steven."  
  
"Oh, yeah, baby" he answered, his hands sneaking up to her breasts and squeezing. "Come for me, baby"  
  
Gasping, trying her best not to cry out, Anne succumbed to his caresses, her orgasm spilling over her. Her heart pumped madly so that her blood rushed through her ears and she bit her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
By the time that she was able to think again, Steven was over her, licking her jaw and clicking in disapproval. "Baby, your lip is bleeding."  
  
Anne smiled and kissed him, overjoyed that he didn't shrink away from her despite her injured lip. Their flavors mingled in their kiss, their tongues playing until Anne began to stroke his back, signaling that she wanted him.  
  
"Honey, I need more" Steven breathed, rubbing his body over hers.  
  
"Me, too" Anne replied, kissing his throat.  
  
Steven slid into her effortlessly, both of them moaning at the sensation of warmth and completion that they felt together. He closed his eyes and began a slow rhythm that soon escalated to a faster pace. They buried their cries in each other's necks.  
  
Steven felt as if he were in heaven. He had never been with a woman who made him feel so loved and desired: nor had he ever been with a woman who drove him to such heights of ecstasy.  
  
His thrusts became more jagged and Anne knew that he was about to come: she grasped his face in her hands and watched the pleasure play out over his features. Steven's eyes glazed over and his brow furrowed.  
  
Anne came with him, both of them swallowing the sounds of their bliss before they could escape. They pitched and spasmed together until their bodies were spent and they became still.  
  
Once his mind cleared itself of the haze of bliss that had come over him, Steven rolled them onto their sides, blowing out the candle beside the bed and snuggling down with her.  
  
"Anne" he whispered, his lips against her forehead.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Next time, I want to hear you scream."  
  
Anne giggled against his chest and stroked his back. "I think we would have to be somewhere else for that"  
  
"We could rent a hotel room" Steven offered.  
  
Licking his chest, she tasted the salt of his sweat: god, but he tasted so good. "One of these days, we should go to Madison"  
  
"Yeah. They have some sweet bars there"  
  
"You would take me to Madison and spend the whole time in a bar?"  
  
"What, they have bathrooms" Steven protested, his tone joking. "Haven't you ever wanted to do it in a bathroom stall?"  
  
"Who says I haven't already done that?" Anne teased back.  
  
"I mean with me" Steven answered, smiling. "After all, we seem to do something 'new' every time that we're together"  
  
"Like?" she inquired, kissing her way up his neck.  
  
"Well. No girl has ever gone down on me like you just did"  
  
Anne moved back, searching for his face in the darkened room. "Are you kidding?"  
  
"No" Steven answered. "I mean, a few girls did it a bit with me, but no one ever went all the way"  
  
She was dumbfounded: how a girl could be intimate with Steven Hyde and not want to worship his beautiful body was beyond her. "God, Steven, I don't know how anyone could resist you"  
  
He smiled tenderly. "Well, I'm just glad that you can't resist me, honey"  
  
Anne closed her eyes as he hugged her tight, realizing at that moment just how deeply she loved this boy, and that she could never leave him, not ever.  
  
"Stay down here a while" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I want you near me"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Steven" Anne promised. "At least until the morning, at which time I'm going to do my best to keep us from getting found out"  
  
"Are you afraid of Red and Kitty?"  
  
"No, Steven. but I don't want to push uncle Red too far"  
  
"Have to agree with you there." Steven stated, closing his eyes. "Mmm, I need some sleep, baby"  
  
"Okay. Sweet dreams, honey"  
  
"Sweet dreams"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Steven! Breakfast!"  
  
Steven started in bed, realizing that Kitty had just called him for the morning meal. Opening his eyes and gazing at the other side of his bed, he found that Anne was already gone. Considering how she had managed to wake long before he did two days in a row, he wondered if Anne ever slept at all.  
  
After he had tossed on a black t-shirt and some jeans, Steven put on his boots and made his way upstairs. Anne and Eric were already at the table, his good friend chowing down while his girl was sipping coffee once more.  
  
"Anne, you have to eat" Kitty admonished, coming back to the table after filling her coffee cup. She was wearing her nurse's uniform and looking quite concerned about her niece.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Kitty, I'm just not very hungry" Anne replied.  
  
Steven almost laughed: Anne certainly had been "hungry" the night before. "I guess that's more food for me and Forman" Steven teased, sitting down at the table beside Anne.  
  
Anne watched him grab his fork and immediately start in on the pancakes before him, pouring syrup on them with his free hand. "Well, good morning to you, too, Steven" Anne joked.  
  
"Sorry, cupcake" Steven answered with a mouth full of food, "I'm starving"  
  
Eric had a good idea why Steven was so famished, but he decided not to press the issue. Anne and Steven had only been together for a few days, but Eric was finding that he liked them as a couple. Hell, Anne was way better than Jackie even if it was Anne on her worst day.  
  
As they ate, Anne reached out and brushed a bit of Steven's hair from his forehead, loving the way that he leaned into her touch and smiled at her.  
  
"Careful" Kitty warned them.  
  
Red entered the kitchen dressed in his Price Mart suit, immediately pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning, Uncle Red" Anne stated, slowly removing her hand from Steven's face.  
  
"Morning, Anne" Red replied, sitting down at the table. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I."  
  
"I'm taking her out for the day" Steven supplied, pausing to sip from his glass of juice. "Think we'll go to Funland."  
  
"Uh-huh." Red answered, looking down at his breakfast. "Remember that you're on thin ice, Steven"  
  
Hyde immediately shut up, looking at Anne, who gave him a smile.  
  
"Don't be angry with Steven, Uncle Red" she breathed, gazing at her uncle.  
  
"You're on thin ice, too" he replied.  
  
Anne giggled. "I love you, too, Uncle Red"  
  
Eric had always been amazed by the interplay between Anne and his father. She was a year older than Eric, which gave her a bigger advantage with Red: he admired the way that she could talk to him without any real fear of his reaction. Anne knew that her uncle loved her and it gave her the upper hand.  
  
"Okay" Red stated, looking at Steven. "Take her out and show her a good time. but do anything I wouldn't approve of and my foot will be in your ass the second that I get home"  
  
"Um, Dad" Eric offered, deciding to seize the moment since Anne had softened Red, "I love you, too. Can Donna and I get married now?"  
  
"Nice try, dumbass" Red uttered, reading the front of the morning paper.  
  
Kitty shook her head, confused by the whole situation. "Okay, time for me to go to work. Anne, you call me if you need to, the number to the nurse's station is on the fridge"  
  
Anne smiled as Kitty got up, kissing each of the children and her husband on the head before she left.  
  
By the time that Red was also gone, Eric gazed at Hyde. "So. funland?"  
  
"Yeah. the Funland that's in my pants" Steven admitted, smiling.  
  
"I knew it. You know, you two are going to be in serious trouble when mom and dad find out" Eric stated, leaning back in his chair. "Yep. serious, serious trouble"  
  
Anne giggled at her cousin. "Well, your mother already knows. After all, not only did she tell me so on the way home yesterday, she saw me going down to the basement last night"  
  
"She what?" Steven queried, shocked.  
  
"Yep" Anne affirmed. "Don't worry, Steven, she won't tell Red"  
  
"Okay" Eric stated. "I'll ignore that if you tell me how you managed to get back upstairs this morning without getting yourself caught. I could use the advice."  
  
"No" Anne replied. "I'm way over 18 now, Eric. I can get away with it"  
  
"I can't believe that Mrs. Forman knows" Steven mused. "Holy shit!"  
  
Shaking her head as she laughed, Anne finished her coffee.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Anne and Steven drove around Point Place for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Anne was looking at the town with a new pair of eyes, knowing that she would be staying here instead of returning to Chicago. After a few hours of driving, Steven stopped outside of the Hub and told Anne that she had to have something to eat.  
  
"Besides, baby, I have the munchies" he announced, getting out of the car and opening her door for her.  
  
"Steven, we have to talk about the marijuana" Anne replied, stepping out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Geez, you've been my girl for two days and you're already on my case" Steven mused jokingly. "Come on, you need to eat something. other than me, that is"  
  
Anne giggled at his dirty joke and walked into the Hub with Steven. She sat down at a table in the back and allowed him to order her something to eat at the front counter. As she looked around the restaurant, she noticed that a lot of the other kids were staring at her.  
  
A few minutes later, Steven came back to her with two cheeseburgers and cheese fries, and two bottles of soda on his tray. "Something wrong, baby?" Steven asked, squeezing onto the booth seat next to her.  
  
"I'm not sure" Anne stated, happy that he was with her again. "I must be going crazy"  
  
"People are staring at you?" Steven inquired, opening their drinks and then digging into his burger.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I live here, remember? Besides, the morons in this town do that every time that a hot chick shows up"  
  
Anne nibbled on a cheese fry and giggled. "I don't know about my being hot. but I guess that I'm better looking to them than most of the livestock around here"  
  
"Definitely. wait, are you talking about the other girls here or about farm animals?"  
  
Giggling, Anne ate another fry, getting cheese sauce on her index finger.  
  
Steven grasped her hand and brought her finger to his lips, licking the sauce away. He heard Anne moan, and frankly, if he wasn't so damn hungry, he would have taken her out to the El Camino right that second and made love to her. "Now, eat your burger" Hyde whispered, grinning as she moaned as he released her finger. "If you don't, I'll hold you down and make you"  
  
"That sounds like something I would enjoy" she whispered passionately, her lips by his right ear.  
  
"Don't tease me, baby." Steven warned.  
  
"Hey, Hyde!"  
  
Anne noticed that Steven froze beside her. Looking up, Anne saw a fairly tall young man with feathered brown hair who was standing in front of them.  
  
"Kelso" Steven spat in greeting, adjusting his shades, "I didn't know that you were back from California"  
  
Anne understood who was standing in front of her immediately. Michael Kelso was Steven's friend and Jackie's ex-boyfriend. Back when Steven had been with Jackie, Michael had been his biggest rival for the cheerleaders' attention. the two friends had never really gotten over it.  
  
"Who's this?" Kelso asked, looking at Anne as he sat down across from them.  
  
"I'm Anne Forman" she piped up, "Eric's cousin"  
  
"I'm Michael Kelso."  
  
"Kelso, don't even try to pick her up" Steven warned, glaring at his friend.  
  
"Whoa, dude, relax! I was just saying hello."  
  
Steven stared at him. "Kelso, if you have even one brain cell in that feathered head of yours, you'll walk out of here and go find Jackie"  
  
Kelso's brow furrowed. "But, Hyde.I thought that you were with Jackie"  
  
Steven sipped from his soda, doing his best to resist the desire to punch Kelso. "Hey, moron, she said that she couldn't decide between us, remember? Well, I made the decision without her. She's all yours if she'll take you back"  
  
Kelso still looked completely confused. "So, who're you with, then?"  
  
"I'm with Anne, dumbass. Now leave us alone"  
  
Anne could sense that Steven was really pissed: reaching under the table with her left hand, she caressed his knee in an attempt to calm him. "Steven, it's okay"  
  
Tapping the table top with his knuckles, Steven thought for a moment. "You know what, Anne? You're right."  
  
"Well, I guess I should go." Kelso breathed.  
  
"Find Jackie?" Steven asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, no!" Kelso replied, getting up. "I mean. see you later, Hyde!"  
  
Anne watched as Kelso left the hub, walking so fast that it seemed as if he were on fire. "Nice to meet you, too" she whispered.  
  
"Don't mind him, baby: he's off to find Jackie"  
  
"I take it that he has a thing for her?"  
  
"Always has. I think that they were made for one another: god knows they're both airheads" Steven took another bite from his burger, nudging her until she did the same. "Come to think of it, I'm not so sure why I was with her to begin with."  
  
"Availability?" Anne inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that sometimes it's just easy to make mistakes. I mean, she's nothing like me, never was"  
  
"Opposites attract" she offered.  
  
"Thank you very much, Dr. Freud" Steven quipped. "You know, I'm not paying you for therapy"  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to.but I do expect you to take me to Funland and go on the Tunnel of Love ride with me a few times"  
  
Steven winced. "Are you serious?"  
  
Anne leaned close to him and whispered, "Eat up, sweetie. you're going to need your strength"  
  
Knowing what she was alluding to, Steven smiled and began to eat with gusto.  
  
TBC 


End file.
